


Something To Talk About

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [41]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anthem Era, Banter, Come Eating, Community: comment_fic, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gossip, Kissing, M/M, Musician Harry, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Older Man/Younger Man, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rough Kissing, Rumors, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Social Media, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: After Harry comes out the press and fans wonder if he has a relationship with Zac. A man whom he got close to when he opened for Zac's band.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/gifts).



> written for this prompt on comment_fic: Any, any RPS,staying "together" even after the media starts speculating about them
> 
> So after seeing that prompt and listening to Bonnie Raitt this fic almost wrote itself.

Reading the magazine that had been left on the table in the kitchen by his sister-in-law Mia, Zac looked up at her skeptically as he saw the cover of it. A cover that had a huge picture of him and the bands opening act from the last tour on the front.

With the words exclaiming that they were in a relationship with one another. That Zac had been spotted leaving the man's hotel in Los Angeles were he was staying as he worked on his new album.

"What?" he asked as he tried feigning innocence though he knew Mia probably wouldn't buy it. Unlike her husband Taylor she was a bit more intuitive than that. She could read anyone so well while Taylor tended to buy all the lies that anyone told him.

Maybe it was why he was with Mia. Because they balanced each other out pretty well.

"Don't what me Zachary Walker Hanson," Mia muttered with a shake of her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Is it true that you and the Harry Styles are dating?" she asked with her eyebrows raised. 

Blushing under Mia's intense gaze as well as her question and calling Harry the Harry Styles, Zac sighed. Though he could see why she was asking. Mainly because since Harry had opened for him and his brothers Harry's popularity had blown up. Probably helped by the fact that he ran a YouTube page where he did covers of songs and where also just two weeks ago he had came out and admitted what everyone and their grandmother had already suspected.

That he was indeed gay and not straight what so ever and ever since then the media particularly had tried to find out if he was dating anyone. Most of them deciding to close in on Zac because of how close he and Harry had gotten on tour.

They were close enough that the fans had already started speculating and making social media accounts dedicated to them. With proof of a relationship. Like when Zac had wore one of Harry's plaid button down shirts or when he had worn one of Harry's head scarves on stage.

That supposedly proved they were together and secretly now in a relationship and as he looked at the magazine cover it seemed the media were making their own assumptions too on them.

Just because he had been spotted leaving Harry's hotel yesterday morning after spending the night there. It meant they were dating and in a relationship. Probably with a wedding date set for next month if he knew how the media worked. Which he did he had been famous since he was eleven after all and he was thirty-one now so he was sure he knew how the press worked.

"Are you going to answer me Zachary?" Mia asked her voice now a pitch higher than before and Zac was sure his blush grew.

"Maybe we are and maybe we aren't," Zac finally spoke as he heard his phone buzzing from the pocket of the jeans he had on.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled his phone out and saw the **1 New Message from Styles** notification and he clicked on it.

Listening as Mia just huffed loudly before leaving the room probably fed up with him and his lack of answers for her. Answers that he didn't see why she needed to know.

Shaking his head softly he just read the message that Harry had sent him.

> **Styles 9:45**  
>  Are you free today for lunch? I was kind of craving a salad with a side of your face.

Zac couldn't help the laugh he let out as he typed back his response.

> **Zac 9:50**  
>  I'm free for lunch as long as you promise not to eat me.
> 
> **Styles 9:53**  
>  I'll try not too but you look pretty tasty. Text you the place later. Btw we look adorable on the cover of Us Weekly. Too bad they used a manip pic for an article about you leaving my hotel.
> 
> **Zac 9:57**  
>  We should just give them some new pics to work with. Have lunch somewhere public and call the paparazzi ourselves.
> 
> **Styles 10:04**  
>  Sounds like a plan to me. Talk to you later peaches.
> 
> **Zac 10:06**  
>  Later sugarplum.

***

Sitting beside Harry on the bed later that night, long after their lunch and long after Harry's session in the studio. A session that Zac had sat in for as well as helping Harry write a song. The first time he had ever actually helped anyone write a song, Zac let out a tiny sigh.

His head softly falling onto Harry's shoulder as he watched Harry read out of some book of poetry. "If only the press knew how boring you were when they claim we spend the night together making love," he teased feeling Harry turn to look at him.

Which made him lift his head to look into Harry's green eyes. A green that almost was hard to describe.

"You saying I'm a crappy lover?" Harry asked his own voice going towards teasing. "I think my ego is a bit bruised now peaches."

"But it's the truth sugarplum," Zac smirked as he moved to leave a soft kiss on Harry's neck. "You'd rather read poetry in bed than fuck my brains out."

Harry fake pouted as he leaned in, his lips just mere inches from Zac's own, "How rude," he muttered out as he closed the book in his hand. "I could fuck your brains out if I wanted," he reasoned sounding determined to Zac. Like he was ready to prove a point.

"Oh well guess you missed that chance tonight," Zac smirked more as he moved away from Harry and reached for his cell phone. "Got better things to do like check my social media," he finished as he pulled open the Twitter app once he had turned his phone on.

Automatically going through the _#ZarryIsReal_ hashtag that somehow always seemed to trend when they were spotted together.

> I knew **@TheHStyles** and **@ZacTheMan** were an item. The new pictures were cute _#ZarryIsReal_
> 
> Need better pictures of **@TheHStyles** and **@ZacTheMan**. News ones are blurry af _#ZarryIsReal_
> 
> Why must we rely on pap pics of Zarry. Can't they give us pics they take. That's all I ask and pray for _#ZarryIsReal_
> 
> _#ZarryIsReal_ yes or no **@TheHStyles** and **@ZacTheMan**
> 
> Did you see the way Zac was staring at Harry in the new pics? Like he could eat him alive. _#ZarryIsReal_

Clicking out of the Twitter app Zac looked up at Harry, seeing that he was immersed in his poetry book again.

"So I think the fans would like it if we took a selfie together," he stated which brought Harry's attention back to him. "Or one would given that she said that's all she asks and prays for."

Harry only laughed at that as he closed his poetry book again and moved closer to Zac, "Then let's answer her prayers yes," he nodded as he took Zac's phone away from him and soon found his way to the camera.

Once the camera was opened Harry leaned in and kissed Zac on the cheek as he snapped a picture of them and the cheek kiss did genuinely take Zac by surprise though he didn't say that out loud. Instead he was sure he had just looked surprised when the picture was taken.

"Now send that to me in a text," Harry spoke as he moved away from Zac, reaching for his own phone now and Zac quickly obeyed. Sending the picture to Harry in a text.

A text which arrived with a buzz and Zac watched intently as Harry saved the picture of them and quickly put it on his Instagram with a caption.

> **@TheHStyles**  
>  Love surprising **@ZacDrums** with kisses..by the way why doesn't he use the same handle as he uses on twitter? He's a weird man. _#ManCrushAllDayEveryDay_ _#ZWHLOVESHES_ _#ZarryIsReal_

"You really used that hashtag?" Zac asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Harry curiously. "Zarry is real," he teased as he watched Harry move to lay his phone down back on the nightstand that was on his side.

Harry shrugged innocently as he pursed his lips, "Is there something wrong with it?" he asked as he too raised his eyebrows and locked eyes with Zac. "I mean it could be true or it could be false. They'll never know," he mused as he leaned in to leave a feather light kiss on Zac's cheek again.

Though it was more so close to the side of Zac's lips. "Going to go shower then go to bed but please stay the night," Harry pleaded with a pout on his lips now.

"Should I stay though?" Zac asked as he kept his eyes locked with Harry's. "We'll be on the cover of Us Weekly again as well as TMZ and every other gossip magazine. The fans will have a field day when they see me leaving your hotel."

"They will but it will be worth it," Harry smiled as he leaned in again this time his lips landed on Zac's own in a quick peck. "Please stay with me tonight peaches," he said again and this time there was a whine to his voice. "Anyway it'd be easier since you're going to be at the studio to help me finish that song we started."

Zac paused as he acted as if he was contemplating his answer, when in reality he already knew what his answer would be. "I'll stay," he nodded his head with a tiny smile before reaching out and pulling Harry in for another peck on the lips. "How could I ever say no to you sugarplum?"

Harry smiled more as he pulled away from Zac again, "You can't," he said sounding confident in his words. "Never have been able too and never will," he added on with a shake of his head as he stood from the bed.

Laughing at that Zac knew he couldn't deny what Harry was saying. He never had been able to tell the other boy no and he probably never would be able too. Not when Harry used a damn pout on him.

A pout and a pecking of the lips were really all it took to win Zac over to whatever Harry wanted from him. That's just how weak he was when it came to the younger man. A man who would be twenty-three in three months.

***

"So what do you think?" Zac asked with a blush as he sat on a couch in the studio, watching as Harry looked over the lyrics that he had written.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he lifted his head from the notebook to look at Zac, "I think these are very sexual lyrics," he spoke with a smirk. "Baby look what you've done to me. Baby you've got me tied down. Baby I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way," he said as he shook his head. "Now I'm just wondering what inspired it."

Shrugging as his blush grew, Zac ran a hand through his hair, "Oh sugarplum I think you know," he winked before playing innocent. "Anyway they go with what we wrote the other day. Who's that shadow holding me hostage. I've been here for days. Who's this whisper telling me I'll never get away. I know they'll be coming to find me soon but I feel I'm getting used to being held by you," he spoke or well half sung the words they had gotten down yesterday.

"Half of which you wrote with the last two lines being just as sexual," Zac defended as he locked eyes with Harry. "So maybe I should be asking what inspired your lines too, huh?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders much like Zac had done, "You already know what peaches," he muttered out with a wink before mimicking Zac to a t and Zac almost wanted to punch him but then he'd just ruin Harry's pretty face and there would be no fun in that one.

"Asshole," Zac teased playfully as Harry handed the notebook back to him. 

"Your words wound me peaches," Harry teased before standing from the couch. "I'm going outside to smoke. You coming with?"

Shaking his head, Zac looked up at Harry, "Not this time. Think I'll stay inside and write some more."

"Your loss then on spending more time with me," Harry spoke as he stuck his tongue out at Zac before leaving the room.

After he had left Zac took his phone out and quickly snapped a picture of the notebook with the lyrics they had written. Soon putting the picture up on his Instagram.

> **@ZacDrums**  
>  Productive day of writing with **@TheHStyles**. _#ZarryIsReal_ or _#IsIt_?

Immediately after the picture was up or at least it felt like it, Zac saw a text from Harry come through and he opened it.

> **Styles 3:59**  
>  It's so fucking real.
> 
> **Zac 4:02**  
>  Or is it?
> 
> **Styles 4:05**  
>  Asshole.
> 
> **Zac 4:07**  
>  I thought I was peaches?
> 
> **Styles 4:09**  
>  Nope. You're an asshole. _#Zarryisreal_
> 
> **Zac 4:10**  
>  Or is it?

Putting his phone away after that, Zac went back to work on writing more of the song that he and Harry had been working on since yesterday.

***

> **Mia 6:30**  
>  Are you coming home tonight? You haven't been back since yesterday afternoon and I don't know if I should send a search party or not.

Looking down at the text from Taylor's wife, Zac heaved a sigh as he put his container of Chinese food down on the floor before turning to Harry.

"Do you want me to stay at your hotel again tonight?" he asked questioning him slightly. "Or am I going back home?"

"Why? Is your wife getting jealous there peaches?" Harry asked as he leaned in to look at Zac's phone. "Oh not the wife just the brother's wife," he stated with a chuckle. "Tell her to send a search party."

Rolling his eyes Zac texted Mia back after taking a bite of his Sweet and Sour Chicken.

> **Zac 6:55**  
>  I'm staying at Harry's again.
> 
> **Mia 6:59**  
>  I knew you two were dating.
> 
> **Zac 7:03**  
>  Maybe we are maybe we aren't.

Hearing Harry laugh again, Zac turned to look at him, seeing that he had again been looking over Zac's shoulder as he texted Mia.

"So even she thinks Zarry is real huh?" Harry asked before laying his head on Zac's shoulder. 

"She's delusional," Zac stated as he turned his phone off again and moved to look down at Harry. "For all she knows I could be very straight thank you very much," he laughed before leaving a light kiss on Harry's forehead, hearing Harry sigh at that action. 

"Straight as an arrow," Harry muttered out before moving his head to leave a kiss on Zac's neck. 

Zac nodded his head in agreement, "Straight as an arrow," he repeated softly as a shiver ran down his spine at the kiss Harry left on his neck. "That's how straight I am sugarplum."

***

Opening his eyes as he laid in bed next to Harry, Zac could only chew his lip as he felt Harry's hand around his waist. An involuntary moan escaping his lips when he felt Harry's hips rut against his ass. The other man's erection now pressing against him.

"You awake Zachary?" Harry asked his voice sounding rough from sleep still. "I..I woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep," he sighed as he left a soft kiss on the back of Zac's neck. "Hard as a fucking rock and I need you."

Hearing those words Zac turned over so he was facing Harry now, their eyes locking in the moonlight that filtered into the hotel room. "I can feel how much you need me..or well want me per say," he spoke as reached down and let his hand cup Harry's erection through the material of his boxers.

"You want me so fucking bad don't you Harry?" Zac asked as he squeezed some which elicited a moan from Harry now.

"So fucking bad," Harry muttered out as he leaned his face a bit closer to Zac's. "Want to feel your cock against mine."

Feeling his cock twitch some at Harry's words, Zac closed the gap between him and Harry. Kissing him roughly as his hand which had been cupping Harry's erection slowly slipped inside of Harry's boxers, wrapping around his cock and jerking it a few times.

Working him like he knew how too ever since the very first week of the tour they had done together, which had been seven months ago now and seven months was a long time to learn someone's body. A long time to figure out what they liked and by now Zac was an expert at what Harry liked.

Moaning himself when he felt Harry's hand slip into his boxers and wrap around his own cock, Zac felt his hips thrust up as Harry began to stroke him. His own movements a lot slower than Zac's were but again Harry much like Zac knew what he was doing because Harry knew what Zac liked. He knew the ways to work him up and get him going. Just like he knew the ways to get him to come but right now it was very clear Harry wasn't working towards that.

He just wanted to get Zac all worked up and hot and bothered. Begging him for more and more.

"Fuck Harry," Zac moaned out as he pulled away from the kiss, his hips continuing to buck up at the movements Harry was making with his hand.

"Yeah that's what I'm trying to accomplish here," Harry replied before moving his hand away from Zac, causing him to whimper. Though the whimper didn't last for long.

Dying out when Harry pushed his boxers down, leaving Zac naked and exposed on the hotel bed.

"Lay on your back," Harry instructed and of course Zac obeyed because as he already knew he couldn't say no to Harry.

Biting his lip hard he just turned his head as he watched Harry remove his own boxers before moving to lay on top of Zac. His cock resting perfectly against Zac as he leaned in to kiss him again and when Zac responded to the kiss he opened his mouth for Harry's tongue.

Their tongues brushing against each other as they both began to move their hips at the same time. An action that felt so fucking good to Zac. Feeling Harry's hard cock brushing against his as they both chased down their impending orgasms together.

Made each other feel good in ways that only they could. Ways that were only for them to know about.

"Your cock feels so good peaches," Harry grunted out into the kiss as he moved his hips a bit faster. His cock slipping up past Zac's every now and again thanks to that. "So fucking good. It's also big and nice and I love getting to feel it against mine."

Closing his eyes at Harry's words, Zac let his hands grab a hold of Harry's ass cheeks as he began to rut up against Harry a bit faster now too. "What else do you love?" he asked almost sounding desperate but he really loved hearing the praise that Harry was giving him.

It kind of turned him on a bit more and spurned him on in his own mission of getting off as well as getting Harry off.

"Love it when you eat my ass too," Harry continued as he moved just a bit faster. "Or when you use your fingers..but I especially love it when you're inside of me fucking my brains out," he sighed before kissing Zac again.

Kissing Harry back Zac again matched Harry's movements knowing he liked fucking Harry's brains out too just like he loved it when Harry fucked him but tonight. Well tonight wasn't a night for fucking. It was a night for something quick and easy so they could both go back to sleep after and maybe in the morning if they were lucky they could have full on sex.

Sex where he was inside of Harry or where Harry was inside of him. Both of them gripping onto each other as if their life depended on it.

"Zac oh fuck," Harry moaned out breaking the silence that had filled the room..well silence besides the sound of their skin moving against each other. "I'm going to come soon," he warned.

"Then do it sugarplum," Zac spoke as he let the grip on Harry's ass increase. "Come for me..come for me baby."

It wasn't long after he said that, that Harry stilled above him and Zac felt his stomach get coated in a warm sticky substance as Harry reached his end. 

Which was enough for Zac to soon follow suit and again his stomach was coated in a warm sticky substance.

"You're a fucking mess," Harry stated through a laugh as he moved off of Zac, though his head slowly moved down. Until he was right at the place where Zac's skin was now dirty. 

"But I love it when you're a mess because I get to clean you up," Harry finished before leaning in and lapping at come that painted Zac's skin. Causing Zac to moan out and shut his eyes hard as Harry cleaned off his stomach like he always did when they ended up doing what they did tonight.

It was one of the most obscene images Zac ever had the privilege of seeing. Knowing just how dirty Harry could get even when he acted all prim and proper in public for the fans and the media.

But if Zac could he'd take a picture of Harry doing this and share it with the world. Showing them just how real Zarry indeed was to an extant anyway.

They may have been fucking now for seven months but they also had no labels on their relationship. It was what it was and that was enough for them. They were friends who enjoyed sex with each other and only each other but yet they weren't ready to say they were dating.

Opening his eyes when Harry finished cleaning off his stomach, Zac watched as Harry laid beside him again, "Love you peaches," he smiled as he let his arm go back around Zac's waist as he stifled a small yawn.

"Love you too sugarplum," Zac added on with a yawn of his own before his eyes fell shut and he drifted off into a content sleep.


End file.
